Rotatable front wheels are widely used on pushcarts for steering the pushcarts.
Normally, the whole set of front wheels is rigidly fixed onto a front and lower end of a frame of the pushcart by means of such as riveting. The front wheel set can not be removed for transportation purposes. Therefore, several problems, especially packing and transportation problems, have arisen due to the considerable size of the packing. Normally, the pushcart can be folded into a column, and the two front wheel sets located at one end of the column have a lateral cross sectional area twice the lateral cross sectional area of the column. Because of the undetachability of the front wheel set of the pushcart, the packing size can not be reduced. Therefore, a large packing size is required, which causes large transportation fees especially when shipping abroad. Besides, the front wheel set is always the first part to be worn out or damaged. The wheels can not be replaced easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pushcart.